The Survivors
by xGoldenSpiritx
Summary: I was astonished, and dumbfounded by what had just taken place before me. Another arrow was shot, slightly catching me in the arm and that's when I had to come to the realization, I was not alone. New update!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know you're going to hate me for starting a new story but I've has this idea in my head for a really long time and I've basically planned out all of the chapters inside my head… sorta. Anyway, PLEASE review. I have no idea how to check my views so I can only know if you read and like my story if you review it. If I'm not getting a lot of reviews, then the story is off. Sorry. But anyway, Trying Too Hard will not be forgotten so make sure to look for the next chapter of that. Happy Reading!

Prologue

Duncan's P.O.V

The last man on Earth.

To most, it would seem like the greatest privilege on Earth. That's what I thought, but I was horribly wrong. All humans had been wiped out from existence except for me. I was the only one smart enough to keep myself alive. It started out with a spark, and then ended in a flame. Greed, money, and success have led this world into what it is now. A dark, barren wasteland. Humans have practically killed each other off for these components that could actually only serve us a little time. I describe it as if it was cannibalism. You get in my way, I'll kill you and 'eat you up'. If that didn't kill them, poverty did. I can't remember the last time I saw the sun shining.

When I was a little boy, the sun used to shine every day, that is, until this stupid race against humanity started. The rules were simple. Everyone for themselves. No exceptions.

But, what driven them to this climaxing point? It was the feel from it all; the feel that you were on the top of the world and the person next to you wasn't. "Idiots." I thought out loud, kicking away a pile of rubbage on my path. Where I was going? I'm not so sure myself. Shelter, food, comfort. I've been living like this for the past 4 months, only surviving off of the useless junk that I could find.

Oh, by the way, I'm Duncan. Duncan Carter. I remember when I used to be somebody… But now I'm just a teenager with unnaturally colored hair, and in desperate need of a bath. I used to have friends. Friends who could back me up whenever I ended up on the streets like this when I got out of Juvie, but they too have caught up in this wicked system of things.

You know, I'm not such a bad guy. I'm actually much smarter than I'm giving credit for. Well duh, how do you think I survived?

Snapping out of my train of thought, I tilted my head upwards to see that I have wandered off to my parents place. I sneered at the locations. My parents. I hated them ever since I was five. They never believed in me and my abilities. They just thought that I was just some useless delinquent who would never go anywhere in life. Well, where are they now?

Dead, and just a memory.

It seems as if I'm living in a horror movie. Dark, mucky, air; a foggy, depressing scenery. Just need a crazy psycho killer and the story will be complete. But there's none of THOSE around there. Sometimes I wish that there was. Sometimes I just wish that someone would just end my life so I wouldn't have to. But, no. I had to be stuck here alone.

Taking one last look at the barren house, I decided to walk somewhere else. It seemed like days until I got to the pub, the local trading place in my town. If you listen hard enough, you can still hear the angry customers, arguing over the best products. I deeply sighed, moving on to my next destination. Silence was all I heard, not even the slightest gust of wind.

It was hard. I couldn't do this anymore. I felt like I wanted to pass out and stay there for the rest of my life. I decided to set camp in the forests where it was serene, and calming.

And then it came, like a flash of lighting during a snowstorm. Quick and unexpected.

A silver arrow whizzed pass my chest, slightly tearing my shirt.

Was I shocked?

Who wouldn't be?

I was astonished, and dumbfounded by what had just taken place before me. Another arrow was shot, slightly catching me in the arm and that's when I had to come to the realization,

That I was not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Duncan's P.O.V

I'm not sure how I ended up here, and I'm a little afraid of the truth, but somehow I found myself in a dark, empty room with not a trace of light to its name. I curiously scanned the room as I just recovered from my heavy concussion. I don't know if it was just my eyes playing a trick on me, but all I saw was pure darkness.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in a questioning manner. As I said before, I'm not an idiot. The worst thing to do at this moment is definitely scream for my life and make a lot of noise.

No.

I'm not alone on this planet. I basically know nothing about who's with me, or why he or she is here. If I got up, would I trigger some type of alarm?

I allowed my eyes to adjust to the scenery. Now don't get me wrong, it was still pitch black… but now I could suddenly recognize a few items around the room. I was consoled in a rather large, airy space. At the top, there was a wide glass barrier. "What the hell?" I softly whispered to myself.

Just sitting there wasn't helping my situation. It's now or never Dunc. I lifted my feet off of the ground so that I was in a standing position.

I drew in a breath of air.

My hands were sweaty. My legs seemed to wobble with each step I took, and I suddenly realized that I was experiencing something that I never experience before.

Fear.

"I come in peace!" my voice echoed throughout the room. I had an urge to close my eyes, preparing myself for the shock that was coming my way. But it never seemed to come.

"Hello?" I boomed throughout the room, even louder than before.

I never thought that I would meet her so early in my adventure. She was cunning, sly, conniving.

So as I was backing up into darkness, it felt like as if her magnetic pull was attracting me towards her. Step.

Step.

Step.

I felt a figure behind me and I suddenly felt afraid to turn around.

But when I did, terror overtook me.

"Ah!" I screamed, falling backwards, my face coming into contact with the hard, metal floor. With droplets of sweat pouring down my face, I saw her standing firm and tall, arms folded across her chest and black and blue hair falling into her face. She was…. Actually beautiful.

She was very skinny and had that hourglass figure that all guys would chase down, to the front of her doorstep. She had dark, charcoal eyes that pierced into my skin, black heavy combat boots, black leggings, a black and blue mini skirt, a black corset with blue and green stitched sleeves, a black chocker, unnaturally dyed hair, and what caught my attention the most, a silver locket hanging from her neck.

Come to think of it, my boy hormones seemed to take over. She's smoking hot. The bad boy part of me wanted to smirk and flirt, as always. But the part of me that kind of wanted to save me from dying a terrible death, wanted to quake in fear.

I know I looked weak. Looking up at her, like a helpless puppy. Somehow she remained as stiff as a log. Her face was emotionless and stern.

It seemed like forever until she spoke. "Who, do you think you are?" Her voice came out like venom from a poisonous snake.

I gulped.

Just hearing another human's voice…shocked me. The girl frowned at my inability to answer her question and pulled out her bow and arrow. So, she was the one who shot me.

The girl seemed to bore her daggers into my soul. I can't say that I wasn't getting turned on right now… What, I'm still a teenage boy!

"I repeat. Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" she asked again, breaking apart the words.

"Answer me."

"I-I-I-I'm Duncan."

"State your full name." she warned again, the arrow now touching the torn fabric of my clothing.

"Duncan Jessie Carter." I chocked out.

The girl seemed to lower her arrow.

"Did you come alone?"

"Y-yes."

"So, why are you here?"

"I- was just… walking around." I gave out a slight, nervous chuckle.

She dropped her weapon and paced the floor. She finally gave out a slight laugh.

"YOU. Survived the war?"

I slightly nodded.

"Hilarious." She smirked.

"Must have been a miracle. Huh sweetheart?" I decided to be smartass. The girl seemed to cringe at my last word.

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"…"

"…"

"I thought I was alone." I managed to confess. She turned on her heels to face me. "That's what they all thought." She mumbled to herself. Then, I had the sudden urge to ask her,

"Who's they?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer

Duncan's P.O.V

The girl gave me a blank look.

"Did you seriously think that you are the only one on this whole earth that survived?" she questioned me.

I slightly nodded.

"Bull shit." She gave out an evil laugh. The girl looked to her left, then her right.

"So, what's your story? Abandoned, left alone in the world, sent into hiding, or are you just a spy trying to take us down?" she warned, glaring daggers at me.

"Parents thought I was a piece of shit so I had to survive on my own." I smirked.

"I would've never known." She sarcastically commented. The room was silent and getting the heck out of this place, seemed to become my first priority. "Look, I don't know what got hiked up your pantyhose," I started, "but I just want to go back home." The girl looked at me and then into space. "Well, Duncan, I don't think that's an option." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I skeptically asked.

"You're one of us now."

"Um… still don't know who 'us' is." I said, putting quotation marks around us.

"Follow me." I let out a slight nod and followed her out the door.

I took in my surroundings. The place was quite barren but technology seemed to be at every corner. There were bright flashing lights in one corner, in the other, what looked like a control panel. I couldn't help but notice the long hallways and multiple rooms and doors. Then came a room that really caught my eye. It was large, open, and dark.

And, As if she read my mind, "Don't go in." I took a moment to look at the girl. Her face was stern, serious, and even threatening. "Move forward." I took one last glance at the room and kept following the girl.

….

"So, I didn't quite catch your name." I commented.

"Not important right now." The words came out dry and flat.

"Now keep up, we're almost there."

The girl quickened her speed and soon enough I found myself standing face to face with a hard steel metal door. Next to it was a control panel.

Fascinated by it, I had the urge to touch something, until she slapped my hand back. "Don't even try it. An incorrect code will set off the alarm. She swiftly typed something into the pad what seemed to be some type of morose code and the door shot right open. "Come on." She commanded not even turning back to look at me. I hesitantly followed her into the room and I am dead serious when I say, it was breath taking. There was two large couches located in the center of the room, what seemed like a bar counter in the corner, a large flat screen TV in front of the couches, lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and what seemed to be the most odd, multiple steel doors with a name tag printed clearly on each door. I briefly examined the doors. They read:

Izzy

Owen

Geoff

Bridgette

Heather

Alejandro

Cody

Katie

Sadie

LeShawna

Harold

DJ

Tyler

Gwen

& Eva

"Who are they?" I curiously asked the blue-haired girl.

"Who do you think they are dumbass?"

I seemed to blank out because I had no freaking clue.

"The Survivors."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, two chapters in one day? You guys must love me. :P Read and REVIEW!

Chapter 4

"More s-survivors?" I babbled. The girl seemed to roll her eyes at me. "Bridgette!" she called out.

Then, I saw what I would have thought would be a fantasy just a few hours ago. Another human being. The door marked, Bridgette flew open and out came a beautiful girl. She had fairly tanned skin, long blonde hair pulled into a single ponytail, green eyes, a baby blue hoodie, jean shorts that also showed off a little bit of her hips, and brown sandals.

Hot… but not my type.

I silently smirked to myself. I came into eye contact with the girl and I swear, I think she jumped. "Intruder?" she urgently screeched at the girl. "No Bridge. Just an idiot who doesn't know which ways left or right." She responded. "Hey, that can be arguable." I defended. "Anyway Bridgette," she seemed to smirk evilly at her friend, "looks like we have a new member of our group."

New member?

"Wow, slow down there sweetheart. I'm NOT a member of anybody's group." I testified. "Yeah, well you are now," the girl that appeared to be Bridgette butted in, "sorry." I stared at the two girls in disbelief until the one that has yet to tell me her name spoke up. "Look, you're a survivor now." Her voice was low and threatening. "We can't have idiots like you running up and down the streets, making the world an even worst place than it already is. Ok?"

I rolled my eyes at the girl. Now THIS was not turning me are.

"Well sorry sweetheart, I work solo so I'll just be leaving now." I spat out, walking towards the exit. "Duncan! Can you just stop caring about yourself for once and listen!" she screeched out. "Gwen." Bridgette said, putting a reassuring arm around her friend. Gwen? "Listen you arrogant, jerk! Do you think we really want you here? No! In fact, if it was up to me, I would've just killed you in the meadow! We're the only ones left and it's our job to take responsibility of our planet. Do you think that we can just live on, die, and then leave the earth stranded? It's our duty to get things running back up again and we need everyone that we can find you dick!" I looked at Gwen. She was red…. I mean EXTREMELY red. As red as a tomato. I looked around the room, and saw that a lot of unfamiliar faces have peeped through their doors to see what was going on.

I scowled at her. "You know what, when my family died, I promised myself that I would be a free man, not some slave for humanity! You don't need me, looks like you already have enough people." Gwen sighed in frustration. "Maybe we don't! Go die in hell jerk!" Before things could get ugly, Bridgette seemed to step in between us. "Guys stop it! We need to be working together, not arguing!" she cried out. "Well, you tell HIM that! I'm just trying to do what's right for the world but I can't do that if I have to work with idiots!" And with that, she stormed off into the room marked Gwen, shutting the door tightly behind her. A felt a dainty pair of hands on my shoulder. "Come on Duncan. She just needs to cool off." Bridgette softly whispered, dragging me into another room. Bridgette brought me into what seemed like her room. I trudged over to her bed and plummeted towards the soft fabric. "Duncan, you know she didn't mean to yell at you right?" she asked me.

"Pssh. Yeah right." I scoffed. I finally took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My face was as red as a ladybug, large droplets of sweat poured down my face, and my eyes looked strained, and tired.

"Really, Duncan. She just gets mad sometimes when people stop caring."

"Why?" asked the blonde, "Does she seriously want to go through this bull crap?" My voice came out strained, and tired.

It was silent for a moment. "Can't say…" she trailed off. I sighed. "Look Bridgette, this is a cool thing you guys got going on here, but I'm just not the man to do this." I explained.

Bridgette's door slid open and in came a rather country-ish looking guy. He had short blonde hair, a brown cowboy hat, a thick, gold chain hanging from his neck, a pink button up shirt, capris, and sandals, and blue eyes that looked awfully like mine.

"Hey Geoff." Bridgette moped. "Hey babe. Hey man." He looked from what I suppose to be his girlfriend, to me. "Hey dude." I monotoniously answered.

The scenery was silent.

"So… you, and… Gwen. What happened?" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't even know." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "Well the chick is really broken down. It took five of us to hold her down and not come in here to kill you." He nervously chuckled. I sighed. This is going just great.

"How did I get here?" I absentmindedly asked. Bridgette's ruffling seemed to stop and an uncomfortable silence seemed to overtake the scenery.

"Uh, what?" Geoff questioned me.

"How did I end up in this situation. I mean, one minute you think you're on top of the world. And then the next, you're forced to renourish the world and bring it back to its original health… This is crazy." I managed.

Geoff gave his girlfriend a sigh. "We all had to go through it dude. You're not alone, but it's for the well being of the future generation." He patted my back.

"Is there seriously no way that I can get out of this place?"

The duo slowly nodded. "Well, you know what they say if you can't beat them, join them." I slightly chuckled.

I guess I'm a survivor.


	5. Chapter 5

A short little mini chapter of what happened the same night of the argument.

Gwen's P.O.V

"Ugh, I hate him!" I screamed, lunging yet another knife straight into the heart of the training dummy. It was 5:00 am.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I should probably be in bed, but… I just couldn't get my mind off of the arrogant cocky jerk himself. I threw one last knife at a dummy, hitting it straight in the heart. In the training room, I somehow adopted the name sharp shooter, because no matter what I used, I always scored a bull's-eye. I threw the knife down and walked to the control panel where everything in the room was operated. With a simple touch of the key pad, I skillfully restarted the course and dummies, so it was ready for me to shoot again. I swiftly took up a bow and arrow. My 2nd prized possession, and best weapon.

Slowly and carefully, I placed the arrow into its string, making sure that the angling was correct. With a deep breath, I took in the scent of the bow. My dad always told me to know my weapon. With a slight jerk of the hand, the arrow lunged backwards, ready to be shot.

3…

2…

"Hey Gwen!" the sudden outburst threw me off my game and the arrow plummeted to the floor. I looked to the owner of the voice, and sighed.

"Katie, don't scare me like that." I warned.

"Sorry." She slightly giggled. I took a moment to look at the rather skinny girl. She still had her hair into two high ponytails; she was wearing a soft, pink sundress, and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? We have combat training tomorrow." She curiously asked me.

"I'll pull through." I absentmindedly responded. Katie looked to her left, then to the dummies that had knifes stabbed through their chest.

"Wow, I didn't know that you liked him THAT much." She murmured.

"What?" I babbled, my grip slipping from my bow. Katie turned to me, and smirked. "Duncan. I know you like him." Her little smirked turned into a huge, obnoxious grin. "That jerk? I hate him." Katie paused for awhile.

"Where is that idiot anyway?" I said again.

"Geoff let him crash in his room for the night."

"I just can't stand Duncan! He's such a selfish douche!"

….

"That's what you said about Trent…"

When she said that, the world seemed to freeze all at once. I dropped my weapon and began to hang my head down. "I th-thought we agreed to never speak of him." I softly whispered, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it that way Gwen. I just meant that at first, you felt the same way about him, and…"

"Katie, just stop!" I screeched. I could feel my face burning up.

"I DON'T like Duncan! And I'm certainly over Trent!" I viciously stomped towards the entrance.

"Gwen, you can't just hide all your feelings on the inside…" she whispered.

"My feelings are none of your concern! Now goodnight!" I yelled, exiting the room and slamming the door behind me.

*sigh*

Why did she have to mention Trent?

Sorry it's really short, as said before; it's just a mini chapter. I'll have the next one out soon so make sure to look out for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW!**

Duncan's P.O.V

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Ugh," I let out a groan, determined to obliterate whatever was making that noise.

"Time to wake up dude," I heard a rather cheerful voice announce. I slowly pried my eyes open as memories from last night flooded into my head. The fight with Gwen. Maybe I was a little harsh with her, and this shit actually means something to her. But… I guess the news was all too sudden, that I reacted the wrong way.

Moaning from the abrupt shine of light that was hitting my face, I looked over to Geoff, who was openly allowing light to enter through his room pushing away the baby blue curtains.

"Come on dude, we have combat practice today," he explained, stretching out his limbs.

I let out a sigh. "What time is it?" I asked the cowboy hat wearing blonde.

"4 am," he simply shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Oh hell no.

I groaned rather loudly, catching his attention. "You've got to be fricken kidding me." Geoff let out a laugh.

"Nope, sorry dude, this is life now. But, you know, you'll get used to it after your body clock adjust."

Geoff took time to get himself ready, first finding a clean pair of shorts, and tank top. It was at that moment that I realized that I had no clean clothes whatsoever and smelt like shit. Geoff scanned over me as if he was reading my mind, and let out a hardy laugh.

"You can borrow some of my clothes dude," he smiled, pulling out a white wife beater, a plaid blue button down shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks man," I replied, throwing on the wife beater and plaid shirt, leaving the buttons… un buttoned. I scurried into the jeans and just threw on the pair of red converse that I was wearing. I must admit, I looked pretty good. I fixed my Mohawk so that it was in a standing position and just threw on some of Geoff's hair gel.

"Ready to go dude?" Geoff asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Just as I was about to reach for the handle on the door, it shot right open.

There before me was a beautiful girl with a black Pan!c at the Disco T-shirt, ripped jeans, and black vans. She was wearing little make-up today. Only just a little eyeliner and clear lip gloss if you consider that make-up. But, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"I um…" I trailed off, feeling hot in the face.

She rolled her dark eyes at me and paid her attention to Geoff.

"Geoff, you and Bridgette are on control panel duty." She explained, being blunt with the sentence.

"Cool, can I bring my man Duncan with me?" he staggered over to my standing position, and pat me full on the back.

The goth took a moment to scan me, still maintaining the blank look on her face.

"Whatever," she uttered out exiting the door. I found myself following after her.

"Wait, Gwen," I jogged ahead of her, making the small frame stop in her path back to who-knows-where.

"What?"

The look that she gave me, it was of pure disgust. I have received a lot of 'looks' throughout my course of life, but this one… bothered me the most. I felt, hurt.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the way I acted last night. I regret my behavior."

She looked at me for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, I regret it too."

My eyes widened to the size of kitchen plates.

"That's all, you're not going to say that you're sorry back?" I questioned, catching up to her again.

"I only say sorry when I mean it." That was her only response as she walked ahead leaving me in her dust. Confused, I sighed running a hand through my green Mohawk.

"Chicks," I muttered under my breath. You can't live with them, but then again they're something that you can't live with out. I re-entered the living room to see that everyone was coming out of their respective rooms. To my surprise, they either looked o.k., or cheery at 4 a.m. in the morning. I couldn't help but notice the diversity of these people. They looked nothing alike, well except for the Kaki barn twins dressed in pink, and seemed to have interest in everything that the next person didn't.

Jocks, Nerds, Surfer Dudes and Girls, Crazies, Wannabes, Popular Girls and Guys, Outcasts-

It was like a whole high school compacted into one tiny group.

"Hi, you must be Duncan, I'm Izzy," the red head greeted me rather jittery. I took a moment to scan over her. She had kiwi green eyes, sported a slim, green tanktop, two green wrist bracelets, a leaf skirt, and a small pair of green sandals.

"Um, nice to meet you Izzy," I mumbled through the vigorous shaking of my hand.

"Devon Joseph, but you can just call me DJ," a muscular teen with dark skin introduced himself.

"Hey man," I smiled, doing the casual bro handshake.

"Owen," a rather chubby blonde managed through the chewing of a potato chip.

"Canadian?" I asked him, taking note of the maple leaf printed on his shirt.

The eating machine smiled and nodded at my comment.

I turned my attention to the couple who were arguing in the corner of the room. One was a girl, with onyx eyes, short raven-like hair wearing a maroon colored tube top, shorts, and wedges; Asian, I'm guessing. The other was a male that had slick brown hair, a toned, muscular chest, white undershirt and red button up shirt over it. He had a faded sort of green eyes, grey pants with a buckle and a pair of boots. The male was notably Latino.

"Heather and Alejandro," DJ uttered out,

"Other known as the star-crossed lovers. These two have been crushing on each other forever, but hide the truth with their ongoing 'hatred' for each other," a large African American girl interrupted.

"I'm LeShawna," she bellowed, "been in this biz for as long as I can remember," she chuckled. LeShawna was a very pretty girl, a very confident one too. She had her hair tied into a ponytail, wore a kumquat T-shirt, capris, and a pair of brown sandals.

"Really, first one into the team?" I curiously questioned.

"Second," she corrected me, "you know, not including Gwen. Bridgette was the first one that joined the 'club,"

I nodded, taking in her information.

I proceeded to look around.

"Ha, you look like a little kid who got lost in a candy store," she snorted,

"perhaps, you need a whole introduction to the team. Those are the Kahki Barn twins over there," she motioned to them with her thumb,

"Katie and Sadie. Sadie is the paler, larger one. Katie is the skinnier one. They do EVERYTHING together, and I mean EVERYTHING."

"Uh… Interesting," I responded, raising an eyebrow at the twins.

I looked over to a geeky boy who seemed to be flirting, and failing, with Gwen.

"Cody, he's had a crush on Gwen ever since he got recruited to join the Survivors," DJ explained.

"Really… how'd you find him?" My eyes never turned away to look at DJ. They were somehow glued to Cody and Gwen. She rolled her black eyes at him. You know… she looks kind of, cute when she gets mad.

"The poor little white boy was in the midst of a mental breakdown during a horrible thunderstorm. Tyler found him while we were on a hunting mission. DJ, Izzy, Eva, Bridgette, Tyler and I were in the same group." LeShawna continued.

She then pointed to a guy with brown hair and a red track suit. I'm guessing that was Tyler.

"Eva?"

She absentmindedly pointed to a girl jock who was lifting weights.

"So, you guys travel in packs?" I questioned, turning my attention back to the duo. DJ and LeShawna exchanged looks.

"Well yeah… even though we're a few of the last humans on earth, doesn't mean that there aren't any other creatures that are still alive, lurking the forest. Believe me, we've seem them, and they're not such a pretty sight." LeShawna went on. My blue eyes scanned the room to face my new acquaintances. There were only 16 of us. I let out a snort.

"This is impossible," I mumbled under my breath, maintaining the smirk plastered onto my face.

"What's impossible?" Izzy questioned me, suddenly joining the conversation. I let out a deep sigh.

"There's only sixteen of us, do you really think that we alone can start up the whole world's population?"

Izzy shrugged. "You're not really supposed to know this unless you are deemed an official member of our group, but there are a few other organizations that we've been trying to compromise with for months now. They also have a few people who survived, but not much. Maybe 10 in each. They're only 3 others. But, we've been trying to come together so we can re-nourish the Earth. But… they have their own ideas planned… like making the world into a new era." The red head rolled her eyes at the thought.

"But, I think we're getting along. If Gwen asks, you didn't hear that from me," she smiled, walking off to some other place.

"The crazy girl speaks the truth," LeShawna shrugged.

Wow.

I didn't know there was so much to this predicament.

"Oh," I let a single word escape my lips.

"I should probably start breakfast," DJ mumbled, rushing to the kitchen.

LeShawna smiled, "DJ, the best cook you'll find within miles."

I looked to her smiling face and sensed a loving look.

"Um, I can tell you two are close," I uttered out.

"Well," she started.

"Of course they're close, he's LeShawna's brother," Izzy burst out throughout the room.

No fricken way.

"Wait, you said that you were recruited into the group before DJ," I stared wide eyed at the girl who was now revealed to be DJ's sister. LeShawna smiled.

"I was. DJ and I were separated at birth. Gwen and Bridgette found me and took me in like I was their child. They helped me find my brother and he became apart of the group after Geoff, the 4th one in." She smiled at the heart-warming memory of finding her brother again, "I guess you could say faith brought us together?" she laughed.

I smiled at LeShawna. "Well, I'm glad that you got to find your brother again."

"Thanks,"

There was a small silence.

"So, now you've met everyone, just make yourself comfortable and breakfast will be ready in a few,"

I took a seat on the giant plush couch and observed how everyone that I didn't formally meet before at least semi-welcomed me.

You know, maybe this place isn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi guys. So, I finally decided what ending I wanted to use for this chapter. Thank you to everyone who voted, whether it was through the poll or through review. You guys rock! I was kind of disappointed because I got input from less than 10 people, but I wasn't going to delay the story any longer. You guys chose… ending # 1. So, I hope you enjoy. _

Duncan's P.O.V.

Never.

That word seems to appear quite frequently whenever I am talking in terms of my life. Yes, it is no secret that I have a lot of nevers.

Never have I taken drugs.

Never have I had a real girlfriend.

Never have I felt loved before.

Never have I ever felt important.

Never have I ever had faithful friends.

Never have I ever been apart of something substantial.

But, most importantly, never in a million years would I believe that I would be one of the last hopes for mankind.

This 'Survivors' thing, came spiraling towards me like a train, loose of its tracks. Unexpected.

Why, out of all people was I chosen to become one of….them. Now, I know what you may be thinking.

'You weren't really chosen. They just found you and accepted you.'

Well, if there's one thing that I remember from my past, before the Earth became what it is today, is my dad. Don't believe that all memories are pleasant, even if it is the single upmost thing that you remember. I had no supposedly good memories, so I am forced to be flooded with the bad ones.

Now, my dad was one of a kind. He possessed a type of personality that you would never see anywhere else.

He was sketchy.

A master of conniving and trickery. He would go out to the bar and sleep with a million women before coming back the same way, telling my mom that she was the only one for him. You may think that there are other people who have this trait, but it's the way the he did it, of which made him distinct. He was genuine when he came back and told my mom that he loved her. He said it with all his heart, and he was telling the truth.

Trust me, I know when someone is lying right through his or her teeth. He wasn't. The mystery of it all was, how could he live with the guilt of attracting other women to the bedroom and still wholeheartedly come back and love my mother with no shame?

I'm not saying that he was a good man for being able to do that.

For what he did, I was ashamed to call him my dad. He was like a scum, roaming around looking for prey.

Let's just say that we never really got along that well. We were like strangers to each other. We never spoke, and acted like we never lived in the same house. That was fine for me, because all mom did was tell me was how he wanted to get rid of me.

In a way, I wasn't offended. I wanted to get rid of him too. Treat others the way you want to be treated, right?

Above all of the bad things about my dad that I could just ramble on and on about, there was one thing about him that really stood out.

He believed that every single thing happens for a reason.

Maybe that's why he had no shame, makes sense doesn't it? As time went by, I began to believe his method. For all of the things that I'd done in the past, I'd always cover it up with, 'Everything happens for a reason.'

As I grew up through the massive Earth change and population growth, the motto just stuck to me. Now, it was like a code that I lived by.

So if every thing happens for a reason, why was I meant to survive the war, and join 'The Survivors?' That's my question.

Breaking the realm from dream to reality, my eyes snapped open with a force, as I took in my surroundings. I was… outside.

That was clearly evident.

Sitting up, I ran my fingers through the dainty, green grass.

I haven't seen grass this green in years. It looked fresh, and renewed just like the war never even happened.

Picking myself off of the ground, I spotted glorious palm trees, so young and healthy as they swayed through the wind.

For the longest time in history, nature actually looked… beautiful.

"Oh, look, he's up." I heard a soft voice emerge from somewhere in the forest.

"What, who's there? Bridgette?" I questioned as my head whipped in every which direction to find the source to the voice.

"You guessed it. Hi." At that moment I saw the blonde emerge from a group of palm trees, all decked out in a full body swimsuit.

"Bridgette. What am I doing here, more specifically on a beach?" I asked, with much intent.

The blonde parted her lips to speak but was soon cut off by a more unpleasant, raspy voice.

"It's fake dumbass," the voice commented.

Do I even have to tell you who it belonged to?

I plastered on a smile on my features, and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Pasty! Nice to see that you're in a good mood this lovely morning." I commented, of course just to piss her off.

I watched as the beauty rolled her light hazel eyes in utter annoyance.

"Nice to see you too Duncan," she stated as other shadows emerged from the woods in their swimsuits.

"What's up with the getup and where the hell am I?" I demanded, deepening my tone as a gust of wind flew by.

The group of teens remained silent for a while, until Geoff decided to step up.

"Dude welcome to our training center!" He smiled, arms wide open in an exaggerated motion.

I folded my tan arms across my chest before replying.

"Your training center is a beach?" I asked as I raised my brow suspiciously.

"Well, no, see we have a control panel that can change the…" Katie started.

Gwen quickly clamped a pale hand over her mouth.

"Katie, we don't give that much information to trials." She hissed.

"Trials? Sounds like I'm back in juvie." I chuckled, leaning against a palm tree.

"Trials- people of whom we cannot fully let into the group or fully trust yet." DJ defined.

"Fully trust? What is this some nerdy fan club?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Ha, you wish this was just some nerdy fan club. This is serious Duncan. We need your 100% full commitment." Gwen sarcastically chuckled, lowering her eyelids and setting her look to a glare.

"I just don't understand, why you need me if I'm just some trial?" I mimicked her glare.

"Dude, calm down. We were all trials before we were initiated into this," Owen attempted, placing his hands in front of me.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a trial because I'm not interested in being a part of your useless club!"

"What part of 'YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE' don't you understand!"

That was loud.

The loudest that I ever heard anyone ever yell in my life. Time seemed to freeze as everyone, astonished, stared at a red faced Gwen in fear.

Her hazel orbs darted back and forth amongst the crowd, as if she expected one of them to attack.

"You know what, I'm done dealing with ignorant, selfish, PIGS like yourself. I just can't bare to hold a conversation with you unless you GROW UP and face REALITY," she yelled as she stomped away.

She turned back for a brief second, to address everyone else.

"For the rest of you, practice is in 5. Bridgette, you take charge of swimming. Izzy you'll do snare construction. Eva, you'll do combat. And, Alejandro, you'll work with weaponry. Everybody, get into your groups and we will start very shortly." She stated, heading through the exit of the training center.

The group quickly got acquainted and I felt awkward amongst them. I spotted Geoff make his way over to Bridgette's group near the water, and desired to follow him over there.

That is, until I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Mi amigo, leaving so soon?" I heard a heavy Spanish accent laugh.

"Um, I…" I stuttered.

"I was just kidding, calm down. My name is Alejandro and you will be sticking with me today. Gwen said she wanted you with someone that she could trust, i.e. me. So let's get this play day started."

He shined his pearly whites at me as he began to lead me in the direction of a set of weapons.

"Welcome to your first class- weaponry. Tyler, Cody, DJ, and LeShawna will help guide you through this course. First, we will be working with archery." He explained, placing his hands behind his back.

"Cool," I commented, bringing my hands down to grace a bow, "so we get to walk around and shoot at things?" I smiled as I examined the bow, dreaming about all of the awesome damage that I can cause with it.

"Not quite," he furrowed his brow at me while snatching the bow out of my hand.

First, we must_ learn_ about archery, before we are able to use the weapon," Alejandro declared.

"Dude, you can't be serious! Who cares about the history of archery?" I complained as I followed him, trailing along on the yellow sand of the beach.

"Apparently, you do, if you ever want to get hold of a bow and a set of arrows."

Alejandro's eyes were menacing and serious.

I knew I was defeated and further arguing would prove to be pointless.

I glared at the Latin for a second, but then sighed, taking a seat next to a scrawny little nerdy kid with scruffy brown hair.

"Hey, if you want, I could give you a copy of my notes!" the brunette beamed., leaning over into my personal space with enthusiasm.

"Uh… sure," I rolled my eyes, secretly just wanting him to stop talking to me.

"Really? We'll be best friends. We can study together and be partners in physical activities…" he went on.

_Dear Lord._

Gwen's P.O.V.

I found my place at swimming with Bridgette, helping out with the different formations that we had to master if a situation was ever to be so that we were under attack and in the water.

"Alright, in order to pick up speed, V formation is highly recommended," Bridgette ordered, eyes set on the class.

I've grown to become proud of Bridgette. She was one of the first ones to join the group and is second in command ever since Trent…. Nevermind.

Bridgette has come to be like a sister to me. I trust her more than anyone else in the group.

Not saying that the others are not to be trusted, I'm just saying based on Bridgette's and I's extensively long history we have a special kind of trust that I do not possess with others.

"So, everyone get your swimsuits and meet me back here in five minutes," I heard Bridgette say as I was snapped back into reality.

I watched as the group left to retrieve their swimwear.

Taking this as an opportunity, I slid myself on the sand next to Bridgette.

"Hey girly," I smiled.

"Hey Gwen, how's it going?" She smiled back.

"Fine now that I'm away from him," I sneered at the word 'him.'

Bridgette let out a small chuckle before letting her eyes wander around.

"Gwen, just look at him, he looks miserable," Bridgette declared, causing me to turn my head and direct my attention over to where Duncan was at weaponry.

"I thought that was a good thing," I laughed.

"I guess for personal reasons that could be a good thing. But, don't you feel bad? Why don't we invite him over here to join swimming?" she perked up.

"Bridge, no…" I whined.

She sighed, as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Come on Gwen. He's a part of the team, like it or not. We need to get to know and trust each and every one of our team members or we'll never really accomplish to being a real team," she explained.

I hate it when Bridgette goes all logical on me.

"So, what do you say?" she playfully nudged me in the gut.

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine, I guess-"

By the time I turned to face her, she was already off walking towards the archery site.

I watched from afar as she spoke with him, and felt awkward as I watched them walk back.

"Here he is," Bridgette smiled, letting go of his wrist.

"Yep, there he is," I faked a smile.

"Couldn't stay away from me too long huh pasty?" he slyly leaned on the tree next to him and smiled at me.

Please, like I would ever want to be near a Neanderthal.

I scoffed, standing up from my position.

"Just try to keep up," I demanded.

Bridgette shot a smile in his direction.

"Ok, welcome to swimming. Today, we will be practicing one of our hero exercises where we will split you guys up into teams and you will work together to save the lost survivor, drowning in the ocean. This is for whenever we are taking one of our hunting or scavenging missions and we may spot a live human being stranded in the ocean. We must take the appropriate steps to save them, for they may be a valuable addition to our team. So far, this strategy has saved three members of our team and we wish to improve on it in the future. So grab your swimsuit and meet me back here," Bridgette smiled while perfectly reciting our formal description of the activity.

"Alright, whatever gets me out of history class over there would do," he smirked heading off to retrieve his swimsuit or I should say, a pair of swim trunks from Geoff's drawers.

I rolled my eyes when he was gone. There was just something about him that was a huge turn off.

"I don't trust him. You know he's not going to take this seriously Bridge," I complained, placing my pale hands on my hips.

"Gwen," Bridgette sighed, tying her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"You can't judge a book by its cover," she started, "we don't know Duncan enough to judge what kind of person he is. You'll never know, maybe deep down inside… he really does care. Just give him a chance."

The blonde placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, as if she was telling me to put my trust into him.

God knows what was going through my mind that day, but somehow, someway, something in my heart decided to give him a chance.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Alright, the rules are pretty simple," Gwen instructed, pacing around the beach in a… might I say, pretty smoking bikini.

"The goal is to retrieve the survivor at the other side of the lake. He is in danger, he's hungry and cold, and he needs help. We, are the help that he needs. So, I will split you up into teams. The Green Team and the Blue Team. Bridgette and I will be the team captains. The first team to reach the survivor and bring him back wins. Oh, and there will be some obstacles on the way, so I hope you're a good swimmer," she instructed.

"Alright, let's get this thing started. I'll pick first, Gwen will pick second and we will go back and forth, ok?" Bridgette explained, her olive eyes, practically shimmering.

There was a mumble of 'ok's' and 'yeahs' amongst the crowd. As for me, I kept my mouth shut.

"I chose Geoff," Bridgette started.

The blonde boy smiled as he made his way over to his girlfriend, pecking her on the cheek while doing so.

"Mmm… Heather," she pondered.

"It's about time you've come to realize just how much of a valuable player I am," the raven haired girl boasted, taking her place next to Gwen on the right side of the beach.

"Owen," Bridgette chose.

"Katie," Gwen expressed.

"Sadie," Bridgette responded.

"…Duncan," Gwen chose.

I can't say that I was expectant of that. I mean, Gwen, the person that hates me the most here, picked me to be apart of her team.

My feet seemed to find a mind of its own as they made their way over to the petite girl's side.

"Can't say I'm surprised you wanted me on your team. I'm just that valuable ya know?" I deeply smirked

"Yeah, keep dreaming hotshot. I'm just… curious to what you can do," she whispered back, keeping her focus on the survivor dummy that they set out into the ocean.

"Ok, teams you have 5 minutes to talk over a plan to retrieve the survivor, starting… now," Bridgette announced.

Next thing you know, I was pulled into a huddle circle consisting of my three other teammates.

"Alright guys, I have a plan," Gwen started.

"Heather, you and I are going straight for the dummy, don't let anyone distract you from getting the survivor. Katie, you need to mislead them, by making it look like you are going for the dummy too. I know that you're very skilled in scoping out and avoiding traps, so lead them to the traps. Be as obvious as you can so that they follow you and not Heather and I. Heather and I will be traveling under water."

"So you mean like sabotage?" she clamped her tan hands together, over her chest.

"Exactly," Gwen chuckled, her lips curving into a sly smirk.

"1 minute and 30 seconds left!" we heard Bridgette's voice from the other side of the beach.

"Ok, got that team? We're ready," Gwen instructed.

The team circle began to dissolve, and I began to possess that invisible feeling that teenage girls always complained about.

"Wait, hold on Pasty. How about me?" I questioned, following after her.

"Oh, you… can be the lookout," she expressed, turning around to face me.

I raised my eyebrow at her, in deep question.

"The lookout?" I asked her.

"Yes. Grab a pair of binoculars and stay on shore. If someone is trailing close behind our backs, just call out our name and we'll turn around," she smiled.

Gwen handed me the binoculars and I looked at them in a way of disgust.

Her pale feet started to turn away, but I wouldn't let her escape from me just yet.

"Ok… but wouldn't you think I would be of more value if I was in the water?" I questioned her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me again.

The pale beauty let out a sigh, holding the bridge of her nose on both sides.

"Look Duncan, I know you're new and I know that you're just not that experienced as we are. But, if we're going to win this thing, what I feel comfortable trusting you with right now is the lookout position. So, can you please just do that for me?"

She plastered on a fake sweet smile, as if to beg me to not continue the argument.

"Fine," I huffed, arms around my chest, and gaze to the sky.

"That's great," she smiled, leaving me in her dust and taking her starting place on shore.

I made my way over to where everyone was taking their starting positions.

"The event will start in 10 seconds, when you here the whistle, everyone emerge," Bridgette explained.

I felt so ashamed, everyone was prepared to jump in and give their all to their team. But, what was I doing? Standing on shore, just watching them with a job that they probably don't even need.

_5….4….3….2….1…._

I heard a deafening screech of a whistle, and everyone jumped in, the combination of their splashes, soaking me in salty sea water.

Everything seemed like it was going well, proving my point, that I was useless.

I think pretty much everyone here believed that.

But, I guess I couldn't blame them. I was always picking fights with the chief, my attitude is appalling, and I just looked the part of 'useless deadbeat.'

For all my life, I was never actually valued… for anything.

But, trust me, I'm used to it by now.

"Help!" I heard a female shriek.

"What?" I softly mumbled to myself, grasping my black device and putting it up to my eyes.

When I looked in through my binoculars, I spotted Gwen, in the manhandle of Owen, as he dragged her to their team's 'prison' where Heather was already captured. Katie didn't seem to be performing so well either, as she was slowly loosing her stamina.

The other team obviously had the advantage.

Now I know I should've just stayed put, but something in my young adolescent mind just told me to go for it.

So, I dislodged my shoes, and like the crazy teenager I am, jumped in.

Damn, was the water cold. My vision was clouded, but the dummy had yet to be captured.

From what I could interpret, I think I saw Bridgette telling Geoff to go for the dummy.

Oh no he doesn't.

I swam as fast as I could underwater, holding my breath and making sure that nobody saw me. Well, they wouldn't expect that I would be there in the first place, an advantage for me and my team.

I got closer to the other team's prison, in the direction of where the dummy was and Gwen got wide-eyed at the sight of seeing my green Mohawk slightly poke out from the water.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" she hissed to me when Owen was distracted.

"Saving your ass," I whispered back, continuing for the survivor.

My legs and arms were quick with the action, and I found myself coming closer and closer to the goal, even closer than Geoff was.

But, I suddenly felt something clamp down on my leg, something extremely painful.

I bit my lip, stifling my screams of pain. No, I had to be strong.

Slowly, I turned my head to look for Geoff. He stopped, writhing in pain from something that must've caught him, possibly the same trap that I encountered.

When I looked down, a pool of blood formed around my right leg.

Whatever it was, it hurt like hell.

The prize was too close to give up.

I trudged on, using my arms and my left leg to paddle, surprisingly getting there unnoticed by the opponents.

The pedestal was shiny and golden, like a medal from an accomplishment.

It was almost too high that I couldn't reach the survivor. But, I had just enough upper body strength to hoist myself up and grab the dummy, painfully of course.

"Yes," I silently cheered, pulling the sack down with me and into the water.

It was only until I was halfway to shore, feeling as confident as ever, that someone spotted me.

"There it is, Duncan has it!" I head Sadie scream.

_Shit._

Lord knows that I really picked up the pace after that.

"Go get 'em Geoff," Sadie cheered as I heard splashes behind me.

_Double shit._

From what I could understand, if a person from the opposite team tags one of their opponents that have possession of the survivor, the tagger's team wins.

My ankle writhed in pain, and I could feel Geoff getting closer to me with each passing second.

"Go Duncan!" Katie cheered, now captured and in the prison.

"Do it for the team!" Heather cheered next.

"Come on Duncan, I… I believe in you," I could hear the sincerity in Gwen's voice.

For once in my life… someone actually believed in me.

I took a deep breath and swam faster for the shore.

Geoff's hand was only about an inch behind me.

I knew for a fact that I couldn't make it, but… just maybe….the dummy could.

Without really thinking it over, I hoisted the dummy over my head, and threw it as far as I could, praying that it would reach shore.

Geoff's hand came into contact with my shoulder, and I heard the sound of a whistle.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone awaited the call for the end of the game.

"And the Green Team is Victorious!" Bridgette called out.

It was at that time that I heard cheers from Heather and Katie as everyone came over to shore.

"That was awesome Duncan!" Katie shrieked, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Nice job delinquent," Heather offered a small smile, still maintaining a conceited era.

"Um, thanks I guess?" I offered, rubbing the back of my next.

"You did great Duncan. You're a natural," Bridgette brightly smiled.

"I wouldn't say I'm a natural…" I trailed.

"Nice one dude," Geoff bumped knuckles with me.

"Thanks man," I slightly smiled.

I caught sight of Gwen behind him, and we exchanged eye contact for about three seconds.

She offered a respectful nod and a slight smirk of gratitude.

That was all I needed to feel that I was actually appreciated.

Finally, I was able to obtain the genuine feeling of being… valued.

/

"Yeah, and one time we pulled the best prank on Alejandro. Let's just say the dude had to take 5 showers to get that stench out. Priceless!" Geoff laughed.

I laughed along with him, picturing the cruel image in my mind.

"Don't worry dude, you'll fit in just fine," Geoff chuckled, quickly going into his closet and changing his shirt.

After the water incident today, I become one of those bedridden cripples.

My ankle was currently wrapped in bandages and elevated with a pillow.

"I hope so," I responded to Geoff's comment.

Geoff took a seat on the bed opposite of me and placed his hands behind his head, in a relaxed motion.

"So… you and Bridgette?" I smirked.

"Oh… yeah, we're getting pretty serious," he blushed.

"Serious as in, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' or serious as in 'maybe we should stay together a little longer'?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"The first one," he responded, his blue eyes trailing to the ceiling.

"That's some deep ice man," I expressed, shifting my body weight over to face him.

"Yeah. Um… don't tell anyone I said this, but, I want to propose," he whispered.

Ok, wrong time to sip on my soda, because I swear I almost choked.

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"I said, I want to propose to Bridgette," he calmly said it again like it was no big deal.

"Dude," I started, "I'm not one to get in the way of true love but, don't you think you're a little too… young?" I asked him.

That was my first mistake.

"You know what man! I'm tired of people telling me that I'm too young. I know that the time is right so I'm going to do it! You know I thought that you of all people would support me, but you're just like everyone else!" his face turned red and his usual smile turned into a scowl.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to…" I started.

There was a knock on the door that caught our attention. He looked at me one last time before getting up to answer the door.

He typed the code into the keypad and the metal door flew open.

Gwen.

"Hi Gwen," Geoff stifled.

"Hey Geoff. Um, can I talk to Duncan alone for a bit?" she questioned sweetly.

"He's all yours," he responded, pushing through her and out the door, leaving us alone.

"Um, hi," she smiled.

"Hi," I responded.

"Bridgette told me to bring you some ice," she said.

She went over to my bed and placed the ice on my ankle.

"Ahh," I whispered, from the slight pain.

"Sorry, it might burn a little," she explained, adjusting the ice pack.

There was a moment of silence.

"Duncan,"

"Gwen,"

We recited each other's name at the same time.

Gwen let out a giggle and slightly blushed.

I smiled at her.

I like her laugh.

"Uh, you go first," I offered.

"Ok. I… owe you an apology for the way I acted. I was being too harsh on you, but still I underestimated you. You had every right to be mad at me. I just wasn't acting reasonably. Truth be told, I was just really upset, and I was taking my anger out on you. I'm glad that you're here because, today you've proved to me that, you can do whatever you set you're mind to. And I know that you really don't want to be here, but, you've acted really mature about this. You, this… means more to me than you think it does, so, thank you," she offered a small smile.

"You're welcome," I replied, smirking at her.

"Ok, now you go. This is getting too mushy," she chuckled, adjusting herself on the plaid colored sheets.

"Alright, well… I was actually going to apologize too. I was acting like a dick. I guess I just didn't realize how important this was to you, and I was being a little selfish. I just wasn't used to ever being depended on as someone worth wile. But, thank you for looking at me in a different light than most people would've. I'm sorry," I explained.

"It's ok," she whispered.

"And good thing you did rescue me when you did, because I was starting to smell like day old tuna," I attempted.

She giggled again, and suddenly I felt like I had just won a gold medal for making her laugh.

Gwen, looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. They were beautiful. She was beautiful, on the inside and out.

Then I did the craziest thing that I could have done in that situation.

I kissed her.

Her speech silenced and I suddenly felt like I was floating on Cloud 9. Sparks were flying everywhere and I deepened the kiss by pushing her back on the bed, despite my ankle. She slowly started to kiss back and after 5 more seconds, my lips ejected from her mouth. All I could do was stare at her beet red face, completely speechless.

"I-I should go…" she mumbled, getting up to leave.

"Gwen wait…"

It was too late, she was already out the door, probably already regretting the kiss.

That was my second mistake.

_A/N: So, did you like it? Don't lie to me, I know you liked it. :P Anyway, please do the generous act of __**reviewing, favorite-ing and following**__. Just the simple, 'I loved it,' will make me happy. And thank you again to all who voted. Until next time! J_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gasp! Could it be? An update?! Yes it could! Enjoy the chapter and please ****read the information at the bottom of the article!**

**This chapter is told entirely in Duncan's point of view.**

Chapter 8

I started the day to be met with an obnoxiously bright light, illuminating from the curtains being drawn open.

_Just great._

I'd gone to sleep last night hoping that everything was a terribly drawn out nightmare. Like one of those comas, ya know?

But of course, I was proven wrong by the novelty of a new day.

Today was my first ever mission with the team. Bridgette had told me so yesterday after my victory from the hero exercise. The hell if I know what this whole expedition is about, but from what I can tell; it's got some serious priority.

I let out a heavy sigh, stirring to the right of the bed, half expecting Geoff's usual morning cheer and irritating enthusiasm. But all I saw was the scramble of a dust bunny roll across the plaited sheets.

_Right. He's still mad at me._

Thoughts of yesterday flooded my mind, as my brain began to officially reboot for the day.

The argument.

Archery.

Alejandro.

Training.

My ankle.

Geoff.

… Gwen.

It took time for me to adjust to the daylight setting, and to muster up the energy to get out of bed and change into a fresh pair of clothes… well, Geoff's clothes unless I wanted to wear my stained skull T-shirt again.

I looked to the piece of fabric thrown miscellaneously on the floor by the windowsill.

_Maybe I can…_

Is what I thought until I took a waft of the unpleasant odor evading from the armpits.

_Yeah, maybe not._

"Where can a guy get a fresh pair of undies around here?" I whispered to no one in particular.

Just as if my prayers were answered, there was a subtle knock on the heavy metal door.

I paused before answering, slightly afraid that it was Geoff coming back to reclaim his territory, or even Gwen.

"Um, who is it?"

"It's Tyler."

Tyler… Tyler… Tyler…

I rummaged my memory to match the face with the name.

_Isn't he the chubby one?_

"Come in," I reluctantly replied.

The door swung open almost instantaneously and 'Tyler' walked in, red tracksuit and all.

_Definitely not the chubby one._

"Hey," he uttered, making his way to Geoff's side of the bed.

"Hi…" I awkwardly replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

The situation was awkward in itself. This guy that I had mistaken for the hungry Canadian had just entered the room, and now I guess we're going to have a heart-to-heart moment…

I've been having a lot of those lately.

Sometimes I just wish that everyone would disappear and stop being so worried about me.

I mean why would they care?

I bet this guy hardly even knows my name.

"Is that all you wanted to ask because I've got things to do."

My words came out rather harshly, and for a split second I felt bad for the way I lashed out at him.

He seemed to take no offense as he continued to talk as if I've known him for all my life.

"So, listen man, I talked to Geoff…"

_Oh boy._

"… and I think it's best if you crash with me for a while."

I sighed for the second time that morning, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Wow, I didn't know Geoff was the type to hold a grudge. Let me guess, he told you what happened last night?"

Tyler was silent for a moment.

When he didn't answer I finally decided to look him in the eye.

His expression was soft and awkward, but wise at the same time.

Tyler looked down into his lap, and forced his thumbs into a passive little game.

He was avoiding my gaze.

They always did when they knew something and didn't want to tell me.

"Look man, I… I'm not really supposed to say anything, but, he probably said some things last night that he didn't really mean. You know when Geoff gets mad, you shouldn't really take anything he says personally. It's all in the spur of the moment."

"Sounded pretty serious to me," I mumbled, slightly turning away from Tyler's approach. I felt cold, and isolated. Maybe even upset at the fact that in just the time span of a few days, I could make one of the closest friends I ever had hate me in an instant.

Was that the kind of person I really was?

"Hey, I don't know much of what happened so don't take my word for it. Just pack your stuff, ok? My room is down the hall and to the right. I'll be there." Although I wasn't looking at him, I could tell that he was trying way too hard to be inviting, but instead came off as passive aggressive.

Those were the last words he said to me before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

I considered Tyler's offer in all sincerity.

I mean it was probably the best.

There's no way that I could comfortably sleep in here with Geoff by my side, knowing how he really feels.

My feet took residence in the small bathroom that Geoff had in his room, and quickly rushed their way over to the sink.

Then it was my hands' turn as they rushed the faucet on, and drowned my face in ice-cold water.

Why am I even contemplating this?

It's not like I have a choice.

Geoff would probably kick me out anyway.

…

I'm leaving.

I made my way back over to the bed and collected my smelly T-shirt by the window, as well as my complimentary toothbrush Bridgette had given me on the first day.

Before leaving I had made sure to make the bed and collect the melted ice pack wrapped in a plastic bag, from my ankle incident.

Just as I had approached the door, blue eyes met with blue eyes and I found myself standing in the way of the blonde-haired cowboy.

The meeting was short and stiff.

I let out a faint blush and my hand shot for the back of my neck as it always had whenever I was thrown into a graceless situation like this.

Geoff opened his mouth to say something, but before he could make me feel any worse about myself, I beat him to the punch.

"Sorry, I was just… leaving," I mumbled, pushing past him on my way out.

As soon as I was out of that room, I felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted off of my soldiers.

I promptly made my way down the hall, took a right turn and found the door labeled clearly in bold print, 'Tyler.'

It didn't take long for the door to fling open, as I was welcomed into the furnished room. Tyler had offered me a small smile before speaking.

"Duncan, come in, and make yourself at home."

There was a tall, and rather strange looking red headed boy sitting next to him on a bed, who eyed me skeptically.

I decided to ignore him for now, deciding I'd had enough judgment for today.

Something that his room had, that Geoff's didn't: two beds.

"Why the extra bed? I thought you were the only one that slept here," I questioned.

"I am," he perked up, "well, now I am."

His voice had suddenly turned low, spontaneously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm?"

He hesitated, "Nothing. It's… really not that important anyway. Oh!" he exclaimed as if he had remembered the most important thing of his life.

"Duncan, this is Harold. I'm not too sure if you two had met."

My line of vision averted to the same red headed boy I noticed earlier, but this time he was looking at me with interest.

"No I don't believe we have," I hastily replied.

Without saying a word, the boy had extended his arm out to me in a swift motion.

My reaction was slow but eventual as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," he finally said.

"You too," I lied. But, that was the polite thing to do, wasn't it?

Harold had left without another word being said.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little shy at first. He'll open up to you eventually."

"Great," I monotonically replied, obviously uninterested, "so where do I sleep?"

Tyler jutted a finger out in the direction of the extra bed on the other side of the room.

"There's an opening over there if you like."

With no questions asked, I threw my dirty T-shirt onto the bed covers and took comfort on the mattress.

"Sorry, the sheets might be a little dusty. They just haven't been used in a while," Tyler apologized.

"No problem," I brushed it off.

Anything is better than living out there on the streets again.

My eyes fought back the desire to sleep, but easily lost that battle.

I only caught a glimpse of the distinct cravings on the wood of the bed headboard before drifting off into a nap.

**PLEASE READ**

**Yes, yes, I know another short chapter. But I felt I needed to post something as an apology for the lack of update with this story. My other Duncan and Gwen fiction, 'Trying Too Hard,' will be put off for a while as well as 'Pitch Perfect: Total Drama Edition,' but will be returned to later on. My main focuses right now are this story and my most recent fan fiction, 'Total Drama Reloaded.' I thank you all for your ongoing patience and support.**

**So, I want to know your opinion. From now on at the end of each chapter I will be posting some questions asking your predictions on what you think of a) what has already happened in the story, and b) what you think is going to happen in the future. I would really appreciate it if you guys took the time to answer these questions because, believe it or not, they really help me as a writer. Thank you so much, and here they are.**

**What do you think Geoff said to Tyler, the night of the argument?**

**Do you think he overreacted about the whole thing- being a little too sensitive? Why do you think he acted that way?**

**What do you think is going to happen next between Gwen and Duncan?**

**And lastly, the one I'm most interested in hearing your opinions on…**

**4) Who do you think the extra bed in Tyler's room had belonged to?**

Until next update!


End file.
